


Navigate Me

by cavalreapers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavalreapers/pseuds/cavalreapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to go back to the bar, or to the Sunny?” he asks him softly, shifting his weight over one hip. Even to Luffy’s typically oblivious ears, there’s some hope threaded through the latter part of the sentence. Its obvious what he wants.</p>
<p>Luffy snickers, shishishi. He untangles himself from around Law and stands there before him, bouncing just a bit on his heels.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go to the ship.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Commissioned Lawlu fic; Luffy on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigate Me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took so long!! i hope its worth the wait.

Every time Law leaves, Luffy is left feeling subsequently bereft. Its a bittersweet sort of feeling, however, putting a smile on his face to know that he’s leaving him just to return to more people that love and respect him. That same smile shifts into something bigger and brighter, as the days creep by until they get to see one another again.

Sequestered away in the corner of a small bar are the Straw Hat pirates — some imbibing on alcohol and some not. Luffy is not one of those drinking beer or rum, opting instead to keep an eye on the door and jiggle a bit in his seat. This isn’t an odd behavior for him by far, but Zoro still puts a hand on top of the captain’s head in a momentary calming gesture.

“They’ll all be here. Don’t worry.”

“Aw, let him be excited, Zoro!” Usopp protests, but then deepens his voice in a perfect imitation of their swordsman, “‘Don’t worry’, you say — like, let a guy live?”

Zoro’s eyes roll a bit, “ _Excuse me_ for wanting captain to find some chill—”

But before Usopp can retort, Luffy is laughing and clapping his hands in unison with Chopper at the impression of Zoro.

“Franky next, do Franky next!” he cheers.

So it goes, as it usually does. The Straw Hats carry on in this manner until Luffy pays attention to the clock on the wall. Hadn’t they gotten here an hour and a half before … ? Robin notices his scrutinizing the clock, now reading 5:30 pm.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” she murmurs, resting her chin on the heel of her hand, “I hope they haven’t run into their deaths at the hands of sea kings …” 

“No, they haven’t.” Luffy says calmly, though Usopp and Chopper begin to protest in loud wails, “Law is too strong for that. They all are.”

“Still. Maybe we should go looking?” supplies Nami helpfully, “I wouldn’t mind.”

The captain considers the offer, and all eyes are on him. The plan was to meet one another at the bar — Law had been to the island before, apparently, and said he’d meet them there by four. Then they’d get alone time on the Sunny, as agreed by the crew.

“I can go! You guys have fun.” Luffy says, cheery. And off he goes, before anyone can so much as speak up. He trods on out of the bar, not wanting to disturb his crew’s good time just because he’s looking for his partner. Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, Jean Bart — all the rest of them can meet up with the Straw Hats at their own leisure.

Maybe Luffy is just a bit impatient. They’d only been waiting about three weeks to see one another, three weeks that felt closer to months, to a year. The New World is much more of a hellish place than the former half of the Grand Line ever was, and though Luffy and his crew can more than handle whatever comes their way, even though they anticipate it … It still makes them feel as if the days and nights just go longer and longer.

He steps out and into the glow of the lowering sun. Its pretty out.

Its a small, peaceful summer island in summer, all the warmth and mugginess of the place settling into Luffy’s skin and bones. Its nice; pleasant, he finds.

Typical village, quiet during the day and even quieter at night. He’s seen so many of them. They’re taking a couple days off to themselves in such an island — both crews. It calls for a party eventually, he thinks, as it always does.

Luffy weaves his way through the main roads, dirt and dust that he kicks up. He does not bother with the smaller avenues, figuring Law or his crew would be on their way. Its a simple matter. Though as he gets closer to the shoreline, he finds that there’s no Law.

Troublesome. There’s nowhere else to go except the beach, but he stands there for only a couple moments. What the hell could have happened … ? Well. He supposes he can get the story as soon as he finds the other, so off he goes again.

By the time he gets to the sands of the beach, warm under his sandals, the sun is set just a little lower in the sky, heading towards its home under the horizon. That sky has turned a nice pale shade. It takes him a moment and a tap on the shoulder to turn away from the sight of it.

There’s Law, standing behind him, smirk painted on his features. He’s not always smirking, no, but when he is the only way to describe it, typically, is cocky. Maybe derisive. Now, though, its a private sort of smirk that only Luffy gets to see, one that reaches his eyes, softens his features some. Luffy jumps and wraps his limbs around his partner, easily caught by him.

“Hi.” says Law, simply.

“Is that all you have to say to me, Traffy?” Luffy buries his face into the gentle curve of the space where neck meets shoulder, “How did you get behind me? I thought you’d be here earlier. From this beach.”

“Ran into some trouble. Marines.” Law tips his head to bonk softly against Luffy’s, as if they’re not standing on a beach like this, “So we had to come the longer way through the island a little ways away, towards the west.”

Luffy pulls away and just smiles at him and Law adjusts the other in his arms. He’s got that grin on his face, yes, but those eyes of his are so intense and _razing_ , like he’s really studying Law. Trying to commit him to memory. 

He’s always like that.

“Glad you’re here, Law. Glad you’re okay.” his head returns to that crook and Law laughs just a little.

“Do you want to go back to the bar, or to the Sunny?” he asks him softly, shifting his weight over one hip. Even to Luffy’s typically oblivious ears, there’s some hope threaded through the latter part of the sentence. Its obvious what he wants.

Luffy snickers, shishishi. He untangles himself from around Law and stands there before him, bouncing just a bit on his heels.

“Yeah, let’s go to the ship.”

*


Their footfalls are the only sounds heard for a couple moments; no voice — and certainly not the shouting one would typically hear — no clamor of action, no nothing. It almost proves to be eerie, that contrast against the typical hustle and bustle. It makes for a nice setting, anyway, and by then the sun sits just a little bit lower in the sky, itching for sleep. Twilight is pretty on summer islands.

The boys quarters is where the pair finds themselves. It had even been picked up — somewhat, at least, and it doesn’t quite smell like a gym anymore. Luffy would have left it as is, honestly, and Law had certainly seen it in its typical state, but Nami insisted that they make it nice for him after such a length between visits. 

Law clambers onto the lower middle bed and onto his side, propped up on an elbow; Luffy joins him thereafter in a similar posture. This pose lasts for all of ten seconds before the other captain is attaching himself quite solidly, again, to Law. He’s always such a mess of arms and legs. It really is a wonder that he doesn’t get tangled up in them, given his propensity to stretching.

“Missed you, Law, missed you so much.”

“I can tell.” he says, pauses a couple of beats while Luffy is nuzzling into his skinny collarbones. In its lilting sort of cadence, he begins to speak in his North Blue dialect. Its just a short couple of sentences, uttered quietly while he brushes some hair behind Luffy’s ear.

“What does that mean?” inquires Luffy, pulling back with his head cocked just a bit. The gesture is cute, makes him look puppy-like. The question makes Law feel heat rise to his face, some; though they’ve been dating for some time now, the admittance makes him feel just a bit awkward. Still, the sentiments are some that he feels genuine and warm to admit.

“I said I missed you too, that I love you.” he hums, rather liking the happy little noise and especially the smile that Luffy makes when he returns his head to Law’s chest. He keeps it there for only a moment, kinetic thing that he is, and cranes up to press a brief kiss to Law’s neck. There’s another hum, a shifting of Law’s head for better access — an invitation, plain and simple.

Luffy kisses his neck again, his jaw, his cheek. When he reaches Law’s lips they’re both smiling into it. The doctor reaches to work a hand into Luffy’s hair, kissing him again, pulling him closer so their foreheads meet.

“I don’t know if I want to go that long without seeing you again.” he murmurs. Luffy certainly understands. He also understands, however, that this isn’t all that there is to their lives, by far. They’re both pirate captains, on their way through the New World with a crew full of dreams and lives to support and cradle.

Still, he agrees, lips centimeters from Law’s, “Yeah, me either.”

Law closes the gap, holds them there for a moment longer than before. Luffy’s hand finds the hem of his coat, pushing it aside to ghost along the bare curve of his waist. They take a moment or two to fit themselves closer, like the inch between them is a terrible thing, too much distance — a canyon, a whole sea. They’re a tangle of limbs by the time Luffy deepens their kiss, tongue swiping along Law’s lower lip. Quick, teasing.

He’s met with the same, like a challenge. Luffy snickers momentarily, but the noise rolls into a small moan, unbidden, when Law sucks on his lower lip. He bites it before releasing, unable to help a grin. Not one to be outdone, however small the gesture, Luffy shifts down on the bed to give his attention back to Law’s neck; kissing and biting here and there, hand roaming underneath his coat. A soft sort of sigh comes out of Law, who works a hand into Luffy’s hair to urge him on further. 

“Can I mark you?” he murmurs, making Law shudder for a couple reasons; he cranes his head to the side by way of assent, another invitation. That happy noise comes out of Luffy again and he draws suction on Law’s neck, earning a noise of something akin to satisfaction.

He sucks spot after spot onto him, coaxing out soft panting and gentle moans. Moving his hand to the zipper on Law’s coat, he tugs it down and pushes it off of his shoulder. Its cast aside shortly thereafter, onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Luffy slips his way out of his shirt and onto the floor, peeking over the edge at Law. The doctor sits up enough to sit on the edge, feet meeting the floor on either side of Luffy.

They share a look; Luffy’s eyes glittering, up-to-something, Law looking expectant and curious. Luffy sneaks his fingers beneath the waistband on his pants, tugging a bit.

“ _Off_ , Law.”

He leans back to tilt his hips up and slide his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. Luffy licks his lips and its almost an obscene gesture, but he wastes no time in leaning forward to bring Law into his mouth. Half mast, a sigh pours out of him and dissipates into the air.

Luffy doesn’t have much in the way of technique, but he’s enthusiastic and pliant and he looks so, so good like that. His eyes slip closed and his hand works on Law, getting him harder in his mouth. He’s all moans and panting while Luffy works on him, pulls suction, works his hand.

“Fuck, Luffy,” he groans, rakes a hand into the other’s hair, pulling on it just a little, “You look so good.”

Luffy’s answer comes as a moan around his cock; he’s happy when Law is happy, gets off on him getting off. They go off of each other, loving how the other looks and sounds and feels. His mouth comes off of Law with a wet pop, tonguing at the underside. With Law leaned back on his elbows, they catch one another’s eyes. Luffy doesn’t look away when he takes Law into his mouth, bringing him in as far as he can take him.

Law combs his fingers through Luffy’s hair as he goes, little noises issuing out of him. He wants to swallow those noises again, but he lets Luffy keep going, tipping his head back to break eye contact. His orgasm mounts when he goes faster, lips and hot suction on his cock.

Low cries and gasps of Luffy’s name fill up the room, the space between them; desperation is apparent in those gasps, sweet on his ears.

“A-ahh, Luffy, I’m—”

Luffy desperately wants to see, hear, feel Law finish, but his mouth comes up off of him again and he wipes at his lips in a final sort of way. 

Breath quickened a little, he just shakes his head up at Law once their gazes meet, “Not yet.”

Before Law has the chance to respond, Luffy is pulling the rest of his clothes off of him, down around his ankles. He’s drawing it out, some, going about this process slower than he might have otherwise. Makes a point of dragging his nails down the insides of Law’s thighs, making him shudder.

“Hands and knees.” Luffy says softly, and Law is quick to comply. As he goes, Luffy climbs back up onto the bed himself.

He keeps his back level, parallel to the bed, nearly stiff in his posture. Luffy’s hands come down over his ass, spreading him open, exposed for only a moment before his tongue comes down to lick up his middle. A noise caught between a sigh and a groan comes out of Law, puts an arch in his back. Just like that he’s languid; just like that he’s putty.

He’s spread open further, Luffy humming noises into the short, circular motions of his tongue. Law’s noises come in tandem with his licks — _ah, ah, hhaaa, Luffy_. So he experimentally turns to long swipes, deep ones, pushing into him and making him stifle a longer cry into the pillow. _Lu~uffy_.

Its at the dampened noises that he pulls away slightly, and his voice comes soft again, “Want you to be loud, Law, don’t hide.”

So he listens, turning his cheek to the pillow to let himself be loud and liberal with his sounds. He pushes back into Luffy’s tongue, like he wants to be made to be noisy. He’s achingly hard by now, has to be touched there. But he loves drawing it out himself, so he stays his hand. Luffy meets his pushing back with equal enthusiasm, circling over his hole.

He draws back once he notices Law’s noises slowly quieting, “You want something more?”

Law raises himself onto his palms, again, looking back at his partner, eyes half lidded with need and a quickness to his breath. 

“Yeah. Fuck, _please_.” is all he says, before Luffy is up and heading towards the bedside table to reach into the drawer. He finds the bottle of lube and returns to the bed with it, settling behind Law on his knees. He’s all shameless, legs spread, back arched and presenting himself. He missed this, missed Law. 

Luffy coats his fingers and Law’s hole with the lube, a practiced set of motions, “Ready?”

“ _Please_ , Luffy.”

His snicker comes again — _shishishi_ — and he’s rubbing the pad of his index finger over him before pushing in easily. His pace sets itself, slow. Almost agonizingly so. Law relaxes himself, getting used to the feeling he craves. Although he doesn’t feel physically prepped yet, he’s nearly at the point of begging for something more; if Luffy goes any slower or doesn’t add another finger he probably will. Law relaxes himself as best he can — its been a while since they’ve done this.

Its then that Luffy asks, “More?”

“Yeah, more.”

Luffy adds another finger, quickens the movements. He’s getting impatient himself, but preparation — ergo Law’s safety and comfort — takes precedence. 

Ohhh, Law goes, head hanging. His noises come in time with it again, gasps when Luffy opens his fingers some or when he curls them a bit, rubs them against his walls. Once Luffy feels him relaxed enough he’s pulling out, reaching down to stroke himself.

“You sound so good, so ready.” Luffy murmurs, “Needy.”

“Only you get me like this.” Law sighs, and he shifts from hands and knees onto his back. He’s always been somewhat lewd, when they’re together like this. He spreads his legs and pulls them back, inviting, impatient for him. Luffy’s expression goes to something nearly awed, drinking in the sight of Law before him.

He’s looking at him like he’s made of gold, really, like Law is the only person in the world. Luffy doesn’t tear his eyes away for a couple beats more; when he does, its only to find the bottle again to cover himself. Slickened, he leans down with his forearms framing Law’s head.

Luffy’s lips capture Law’s own, sweetly — sigh into the kiss, a hum. Law kisses him back and he’s ready, waiting, all tongue and teeth, even if he’s slow. Luffy meets him equally, bites at his lip in a claiming gesture. Mine, it says; the soft peck at him afterwards tells him, love you.

He’s reaching down between them to grip his cock, moving forward to line himself up with his partner’s entrance. Their eyes meet and Law spreads his legs wider by way of assent. Their gazes stay locked when Luffy is pushing in, slow but steady all the way to the base.

Law seems to melt into the movement, back arched and head thrown back some; _aaahh, Luffy_. He goes about it slowly, peppering over Law’s jaw and neck with kisses and tiny bites, getting him used to the sensation of feeling full.

Legs wrapped around Luffy’s waist, foot hooked behind ankle, Law pants into his skin in steady breaths. Luffy wants to keep those noises, to fuck them out of him harder, but not yet; he stirs his hips in a couple circles, a new sensation entirely. He’s still going slow, but it makes him feel fuller with him, makes him want more. 

He shifts underneath Luffy, murmuring, “Fuck, Luffy, I need _more_.”

“Greedy.” he teases, sounding just slightly breathless, and then he’s leaning back to slip his hands under the crooks behind Law’s knees. He pushes them back so his partner is even more open, exposed, looking so breathtaking underneath him. This is the only preamble that Law gets before Luffy snaps his hips forward, quick and hard. Law nearly wants to cover his mouth or bite his lip with how loud he got at that, but he doesn’t move to do so, because he knows how much Luffy loves it when he’s more vocal.

They settle into a quicker tempo, harder, breaths and sounds coming in tandem. Luffy’s panting, groaning, mingles in with Law’s and the sound of skin on skin paints the space between them. He sounds so good, once he gets into his stride between his legs, breath hitching at points.

Law’s hand comes down onto his own cock, passing over it slowly a few times before his pace quickens to match Luffy’s. He screws his eyes shut and lets himself be freer with his noises, loud and thrown against the walls of the Sunny. At the canting of his hips, an upward tilt, Luffy groans louder and sets himself harder at Law. It gives him a better angle, a deeper one, driving fevered gasps out of them both.

He feels so good, feels an orgasm slowly mounting in his belly, so he tightens his grip just a bit, but slows down. Wants to time it right. Luffy is looking at him like he’s made of gold again; the breath has been driven out of them, panting both.

“Cum inside me, Luffy.”

The order pulls up the corners of Luffy’s lips, amused grin, and how can he say no? His hips begin to go erratic, harder, voice a dead giveaway — _aaahh_ , he goes. Law finds his former tempo, keeping his grip tight. The harder and faster Luffy goes, the higher it brings the crescendo. 

Law reaches forward with his free hand, places it around the back of Luffy’s neck to pull him in for a breathless sort of kiss. They lap at each other, take in those noises, but break apart to finish. Law’s hand stays at Luffy’s neck, foreheads together and gazes locked onto one another hard, like they wouldn’t want to look at anything else.

“Ngh, Law, I’m—” but then it hits him, and his eyes screw shut, tight, head thrown back. The orgasm pulls a sweet sort of moan out of him, surprisingly quiet but tense as he spills inside his partner. He repeats Law’s name, riding out the rest of it, slowly beginning to stay his hips once the waves still.

And he’s pulling out, sighing in a content way. Luffy kisses him again, lips brief on his, but their eyes stay locked for a couple beats. 

“Love you.” Luffy murmurs, steals a couple pecks.

“Love you too.” he says back, taking one of his own. He relaxes into the bed, a little, but there’s still the matter of him getting off himself.

Luffy moves down further between Law’s legs and draws him into his mouth again, without any sort of warning for him — not that he’s complaining. He was close, before, and Luffy brings him down deep to pull him back to that. Bringing his head up and down along Law’s cock, he moves to spread his legs for him once more. Two fingers go against Law’s hole, eyes turned upward for consent, a silent question that Law nods to, spreads his legs for.

He’s pushing inside him again, at that slow but driving pace that’s almost maddening. Law tosses his head back for but a moment, working a hand into Luffy’s hair gently. He begins curling his fingers and circling them, working up to a quicker pace.

Law’s hips begin thrusting upwards in short, small movements that Luffy works off of, and he goes quicker about this, heading into a steady rhythm. The feeling starts to mount again, hums from Luffy intermingling with Law’s panting.

There’s a sharp, nearly desperate cry when Luffy drives his fingers in deep, suddenly, “Fuck,”

Law repeats Luffy’s name then, just as he had before, needy and loud. It just makes Luffy go faster, harder, with Law urging him on. With an arch of his back and a final moan, Law finally reaches the peak of his orgasm; he sees black for one sweet moment, entirely ensconced in the feeling. It melts away from him slowly and he relaxes his body after a couple moments, glancing down at Luffy. He’s pulling off of Law and wiping at his lips before crawling up to kiss him sweetly again.

He laughs in a quiet, affectionate way, “I missed you a lot.”

Law’s smirk meets Luffy’s laughter, and he just reaches down to cup his cheek.

“Come here.”

So he does, crawling up between Law’s legs yet again to take his lips with his own. Luffy all but collapses on him in the sleepy sort of afterglow, not bothering to clothe himself at all. Law doesn’t care much either, breaths comingly softly and evenly as he strokes through Luffy’s hair.

They take a moment to get their breaths to baseline, to breathe, to drink one another in. Its only after this a while of this that the sounds of a loud sea shanty, sung in a messy sort of way, reaches their ears. Law has to laugh, recognizing Jean Bart’s drunken voice above all others.

“Suppose we should join them?” he asks.

“Suppose we should.” Luffy replies, taking a couple more kisses from him yet.

And so they get dressed again, not caring much about the quarters smelling like sex. They commit themselves to the open sky and the sea off in the distance, hands held, salt scent rushing into their lungs. 

And they couldn’t be more content.


End file.
